The difference of perfect and fake
by Ppgwritter2019
Summary: Her life was seemingly perfect, she hated it. Her name was so gentle, was she? one night of rebellion and she finds a person who helps break from her fake happiness.
1. Her name is Blossom Utoniunm

-*this story is going to be so different from many of the ones that I have written before, what will happen... find out*

(Prologue)

Her life was seemingly perfect, she hated it. Her name was so gentle, was she? Blossom Rose Utonium, she was named by her father. He was a famous scientist who dominated the world of science after so many experiments of his went viral around the entire globe.

He made millions of dollars, Blossom could have anything she wanted in life... well except for one thing. She was so fake, like a Barbie doll. Her mother was gone, so her step mother treated her indeed like a doll. Modeling, parties, dressing her up in designer outfits. She wanted to be free, to have had a normal childhood. She wanted to be like her friends, a rebel. She wanted to break the rules and tonight she did.

story*

The now 23 year old Blossom lied to her parents for the first time tonight, instead of going to a sleep over with her friends she was going to get her first taste of a night club. It was around 9:00 when they left her only friends BC and Bubbles' house.

"I'm so freaking nervous!" Blossom had been fiddling with her silver bracelet for the past five minutes. "Why girl? If I was you I'd be happy as fuck?" BC was always so abrasive, she gave her friend some encouragement from the drivers seat. "I still don't understand why you didn't want to take your car Blossom? BC's car runs on luck and a prayer" Bubbles giggled from the back seat, the girl was always... well so bubbly.

"Like a flashy car like that would be a good way to not be recognized?!" BC raised a brow at her sister. "She's right Bubs... my new model Corvette would be a dead giveaway" Blossom sighed feeling her throat close as they came closer to the loud booming club.

When they arrived was when Blossom finally got the courage to take off her jacket and show the outfit her friends picked out for her. The black crop top and leather pants clung to her curves in ways she hadn't been used to. "Bubbles are you sure that it's not too much for my "bubble butt" to be this much on display like this?" Blossom tried to feel comfortable in the pants as she got out with the girls tying her red hair in a high ponytail.

"Blossom... it's a nightclub not a church, you'll be cool" BC smiled "plus it's not as bad as Bubbles' outfit". Blossom agreed that indeed was the case, she was wearing a very tight and tiny blue mini dress that showed off her platinum blond hair .

BC sported a black tank top and black short shorts with a leather jacket that with her raven hair gave her a mysterious look. BC was the only one who didn't wear heels, opting for sandles instead.

The bumping bass was the first thing that hit Blossom as soon as she entered the nightclub. Keeping close to her friends as they headed to the bar was the challenge because of the multiple bodies that filled the dance floor. Up ahead she noticed something that caught her eye, a man with dark hair in green hoodie drinking more alcohol than she had ever witnessed in her life.

"Oh boy" she thought as she reached the bar with the girls. BC was about to pay for the drinks until Blossom stopped her pulling out her very sizeable wallet and handing her a stack of twenties. "This should cover the night, I really don't want you guys going pockets deep for something I wanted to do" she said and BC nodded.

"How much did you give her?" Bubbles whispered in her ear over the music. "$200..." Blossom shrugged and grabbed her drink as it was handed to her. "Dang!" Bubbles smiled and shook her head. Blossom sipped attentively paying attention to the dance floor, though as she looked around she started to feel a little bit uncomfortable. She had never done this before, always going to fancy parties with her dad, but never this.

Blossom looked around the bar now, finally locking eyes with someone. Her throat went dry as she stared into his eyes. They were the most intoxicating eyes she had seen in her life. His eyes were red and so uncommon for an eye colour, not like she could talk hers are pink. She felt an attraction that couldn't be explained.

She analyzed him taking him in, the red hair, the confident smirk and his returned attraction. Her view of him was blocked by another much less attractive person to her with a strong smell of drugs, who Blossom looked at nervously.

"Hey red, let me buy you a drink and have a nice chat?" He had a sly smile that made her uncomfortable. "Uh.. um no thank you I bought myself one already" she looked for her friends who were behind her chatting with a blond man and the same dark haired guy who was drinking those shots.

"Come on, a pretty thing like you needs a companion to hang out with" his eyes grew darker as she looked at her friends again " I uh.. well um-" she was interrupted before she could answer by someone else.

"Hey dirt bag what the fuck do you think you are doing?!" The voice was deep and masculine and sounded angry with the guy in front of her. Said guy glared and Blossom saw the same red eyes as she looked too. "what asshole?" The guy in front of her said with distaste. "You fucking know what I am talking about you piece of shit!" The red eyed man glared hard "you slipped a roofie in this girl's cocktail while she was turned around."

"He did what to Blossom's drink?!" BC walked up beside Blossom who's heart sank due to her friend's angry voice. "What's that mean?" Blossom asked looking at her drink. "Oh hun..." his red eyes showed concern "it's a drug that knocks you out, he was gonna try to get in your pants by fucking force!" his eyes then glared at the guy. Blossom was now afraid of what was about to happen if this guy, who was now her hero hadn't stepped in.

"I didn't do shit" the suspicious man glared back, crossing his arms. The red eyed guy then picked up Blossom's drink and held it out to him. "Then do me a favor and take a sip!" He seethed. The asshole then looked at the drink and looked down in defeat. BC then grabbed the glass and dumped it on the dirt bag who tried to drug her friend.

"Get out of heart shit head!" Bubbles yelled as she walked up to her poor friend. "Blossom you need to keep a better eye on your drink! Assholes like that exists sadly... " BC frowned "and thank you for stopping that shit, I forgot to warn her... what's your name dude?" BC stuck her hand out for a shake.

The guy smiled and took it, red eyes shining in relief "I'm Brick, believe me I was kinda watching her like a hawk..." he gave the confident smirk and attractive gaze that Blossom didn't know she missed. She gave a shy smile and thanked him for saving her from an obviously bad situation.

"No problem, but I'd say that you owe me a dance for that? What do you say?" He smiled and Blossom looked at her friends who nodded and gave the okay. Blossom got up and took his hand, she felt the rush of freedom as he led her to the dance floor. He walked up behind her as she looked around at all the people dancing around them, all grinding on to each other and to the bass of the music.

"Ever dance like this before?" He asked as his hands laid on her exposed midriff. "No... not really" Blossom Blushed, she really hadn't danced with anyone in her life, let alone this and the way his hands felt gave her some foreign feelings.

"My hands won't wander around if you don't want them to, all you gotta do is move your body naturally to the music" he said into her ear and Blossom couldn't help the heat forming in two places, her face and her stomach. She moved with him and began to have fun after a few. It felt intimate to her, and if his hands did wander, he'd find out the effects they had in one certain area.

As promised to her relief, his hands never wandered anywhere beyond her stomach. "Wanna go meet my bros?" He asked after they finished. "Sure, who are they?" Blossom smiled, she liked this guy. "The two over there flirting with your friends" he chuckled shaking his head.

Bubbles was sitting on the blond man's lap, and BC was doing shots of vodka with the dark haired one. "Hey bros!" He got their attention "now that you're getting to know her friends why don't you meet Blossom."

They looked at her and gave friendly smiles "hey" both waved. "These two are Butch" he pointed to the dark haired guy "and Boomer" he pointed to the blond. Buttercup cut in "Butch and I started talking about shots before that guy tried to drug you... " BC chuckled "Bubbles here got pretty comfortable with mister pretty boy real quick, didn't you Bubs?" BC's smirk made Bubbles blush. "They're nice guys, aren't they?" Bubbles asked her sister. "Yeah, why don't we ditch this place and party at our house?" BC must have been drinking a lot to suggest that.

"You got good shit?" Butch asked them, eyes a little glazed over. "I got a bar in my kitchen." BC then gave a sinful smile "and a queen sized bed..." this made all three look at her, jaws agape. "How do you feel about it bro?" Boomer asked Brick with a hopefull look. "You met these girls how?" Brick asked before giving them an answer. Butch spoke up "She saw me drinking, showed interest in me and asked to join. At first I thought "probably a lightweight" then I saw she was drinking whiskey straight, so I challenged her to a drink off. She's pretty good bro!" he gave BC an attracted look " and Booms here started talking to her and they've been giggling and getting friendly for the past 30 minutes" Butch smirked as he said that.

"Oh shut up!" Boomer adjusted Bubbles on his lap. "Well if red here is chill with us tagging along I'll say yes" Brick gave Blossom a look and waited. Blossom knew now that leaving his side wasn't an option that night. "Bubbles are you still our designated driver for tonight?" Blossom questioned and Bubbles nodded,that is when Boomer spoke up "guess I'm not the only one huh" he chuckled giving his brothers a look.

"Then it is settled! We can do that then! " Blossom finally answered, it was decided that this was happening right now. Brick put his arm around Blossom and asked "this okay?"

Blossom nodded as he continued to have his arm around her, he and her tagged behind while everyone in their group walked toward the exit of the nightclub. "Well we'll bring the shit heap around and follow you guys right?" Butch asked and BC chuckled and nodded. The girls pointed out BC's car and had them follow behind in a very used black Toyota.

That was when Blossom finally realized something and got very nervous. "Oh shit! They will definately spot my car! Well at least it will be will be justjust them..." she felt so stupid. After she said this BC gave her a look. "Maybe you could become a sugar momma Bloss? He's super hot!" BC teased and Bubbles then hit the break a little harder, looking away innocently.

"You wanna die baby blue?" BC gave her sister a warning. Bubbles just stuck her tongue out while turning the corner to their street. She basked in the glares as she pulled up in the driveway. The boys parked across the street from the house, as they came to the driveway Butch fell in love with the car in front of BC and Bubbles' place. "Who's Corvette is that?! And who would ruin it with that license plate?! If it's your neighbors I'm disappointed... " He had an excited look. Everyone else was looking at each other until Blossom decided to spill the beans "Uh... well it's... mine..." Blossom said smiling nervously.

All three boys looked at her in surprise. Then Brick put two and two together. The very expensive car expensive , which was shiny and new. Then her name that the other two girls called her sounded a whole lot more familiar. "Blossom... can I ask you something?" Brick questioned receiving a nod in response "Are you who I think you are?" Brick asked raising a brow. "It depends on who you are thinking I am?" Blossom said beginning to walk to the door of her two friends house, she hoped that this wouldn't get out to the media. "Now I get it! There's only one person I've heard about with that license plate! Hell i even read science magazine!" Brick said nudged the only brother who would get the hint. "Blossom Utonium?!" Boomer shouted! Looking at the "PUMPKIN" that was unfortunately her step mother's choice for a license plate.

"You got me..." Blossom smiled at them and they're mouths dropped open. "Your dad is rich! Why the hell did you guys not take that beautiful car to a club instead of the one you were in?" Butch asked curiosity peaking.

"Simple, she didn't want to be recognized by a large crowd of people... because her parents would blow a gasket. " Bubbles said as she unlocked the door walking inside with Blossom.

-*I've had this for a while*


	2. Breaking all of the rules

.*Yay this story is getting continued too because quarantine lol*

Blossom sat on the couch and shifted under the uncomfortable staring. "Were you breaking the rules tonight?" Butch laughed. "Beyond breaking..." Blossom said looking at Brick. She didn't want to change his opinion about her, she really liked this guy. "So I'm part of your rebellion against your parents? Guess I'll take my chances tonight..." Brick chuckled sitting next to her putting an arm around her again.

"I'm sure that you saving me earns you some points on why you're here..." Blossom said with a blush. "Maybe you can rebel all the way to the guest bedroom..." BC said nudging Bubbles with a smirk. Both redheads blushed and Blossom shifted in her seat, now the thought of sex was coursing through her. "Is Brick blushing!?" Boomer had genuine surprise in his voice. "Fuck off Boomer..." He said his eyes looking at Blossom.

BC grabbed Butch by the arm dragging him into the kitchen. Bubbles led Boomer to the armchair and sat on his lap. Blossom looked at the two, did Brick want to do that with her? She wondered, moving closer to him and snuggling against him. She heard his breath hitch and felt him hold her closer. "You smell nice..." He said, she felt his nose against her hair. "Thank you..." She blushed and caught a whiff of his shirt, he did too. She felt herself move closer and him hold her to him. His body was incredibly warm, almost scorching. They sat there for awhile, she was getting more comfortable and more close with each passing minute.

They heard kissing and looked at the two blonds now shamelessly making out with them in the room. Blossom blushed and Brick got up and took Blossom with him to another room. In the kitchen BC and Butch were doing shots again. "Your sister is tonguing my brother out there, mind if we join?" Brick still was practically holding Blossom, it made her feel safe.

"I think red here shouldn't drink this though, BC said she doesn't drink enough to do this..." Butch said throwing back another shot. "Nah.. we're just gonna sit out here because you guys aren't trying to fuck yet..." Brick said noticing only one chair and frowning. He offered it to Blossom who shook her head. "Just sit on his lap, it's not like you guys don't want to!" BC said smirking at them. "You okay with that?" Brick asked her with a timid look in his eyes. "Yeah, you haven't given me a reason to feel uncomfortable.." Blossom said, and the heat was back.

He sat down and gently sat her on his lap, wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her steady. They sat there just watching BC and Butch drink and talk about drinks and work. Until the conversation had a pretty drastic and sexual turn. She cursed her friends and their need to get it in so often. Blossom heard it a lot lately and it made her uncomfortable when she was alone in the guest room and heard a night of moans and screaming.

"Yeah I bet your sister is already upstairs getting it on with Boomer... Lucky fucker..." Butch chuckled. "My offer about my queen sized bed still stands..." BC said with a wink in his direction. "And this is when we leave!" Butch said picking her up in his arms and carrying her out of the room.

"We're alone..." Brick said shifting under Blossom, he held her closer. "Yeah... we are..." She said feeling her skin heat up. She has never been alone like this with a guy before, especially one who she was attracted to. She was 23 years old, a virgin, and she didn't know if the opportunity would present itself to her again so she decided to just go for it. She broke one rule, why not break some more. Blossom turned around on his lap to face him, his face instantly flushed. They were so close their unsteady breaths were mingling together. "I've never done something like this before so you gotta be nice..." She said looking to his lips and then his eyes.

"Done what? " Brick asked her, she saw his pupils dilate. "This..." She said and pulled him in for a kiss. Their eyes fluttered shut and she felt her whole body heat up. His arms pulled her closer and hers wrapped around his neck. His tongue grazed across her lower lip and out of instinct she opened her mouth for him. She felt him timidly explore her mouth and she moaned into the kiss. His hand went to the back of her head and he deepened the kiss. Blossom shifted forward and he let out a groan. The kiss was starting to get heated and she experimented by taking his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging lightly. His hands move to her butt and push her to him.

She then felt something press between her legs and she let out a gasp, she knew exactly what it was. She felt him lift her to the living room and lay her down on the couch. She continued to kiss him, now with his body weight against her she wanted to have more of him. He began to rock against her and Blossom started to let out deeper moans. He moved from her lips and started kissing her neck continuing to rock against her. Blossom started panting heavily, oh how she wanted to do exactly what her friends were doing right now. "Take me upstairs..." She said with need in her voice. He got up taking her with him, she started to kiss his neck as he walked. "Second room on the left..." She said against his neck. When he got there he used his foot to close the door and carried her with him to the bed.

He pulled away from her pulling his hoodie and shirt off in one go. Blossom looked at him appreciatively, okay she was not going to regret this because hot damn! He was toned and fit, lean muscle was all she could use to describe him. She sat up and tore off her crop top, she saw his eyes instantly lock on her breasts. She didn't wear a bra tonight because her shirt was too tight. She felt his hands slowly run up her torso and land on her breasts, he looked at her eyes wide. "You didn't wear a bra?" Was all he managed to say. "Shirt was too tight, too bad your hands didn't find out sooner..." She said with a shy smile. "They're feeling them now..." He said leaning down and kissing her bare chest. She arched under him and she felt his hand snake down the front of her and him palm her crotch through the front of her pants.

He started to kiss and suck her breasts while moving his hand against her. She couldn't stop moaning and ran her fingers through his hair. "Please..." She said arching more, she was feeling herself build. She was incredibly sensitive and now her legs started to shake. She felt herself explode and cried out with a wimper and he pulled away in shock. "Have you ever been touched down there at all before because I can't believe that you just... and only from that..." He looked down at her. Blossom shook her head and it clicked for him "You're a virgin?" He asked her with a look of surprise. She nodded looking him in the eyes, both sets clouded with desire.

"How has someone as sexy as you never slept with anyone in her life?" He sounded curious and full of desire. "I've never had the chance to..." She said with a glimmer in her eyes, she was practically begging for him now by just her eyes. "Are you sure you want your first to be me?" He asked her with a look of concern. "I've never wanted anything more in my life..." She said and he pulled her into a heated kiss. She moaned and felt him undo her pants and pulled them down her legs. "The girls keep condoms... In every nightstand..." Blossom said in between kisses. "Good to know..." He said feeling Blossom through her underwear. She moaned more, his hand felt so good against her.

"Jesus you're like a waterfall..." He said rubbing his fingers against her. She felt herself spread her legs, giving him more access to her. "I now definitely believe that you want this..." He said pulling her underwear down her legs and dropping them onto the floor. His eyes went down to her exposed and sensitive area, her face aflame with a blush. "Why are you staring there?" She squirmed under his gaze. "Sorry... You're really beautiful and looking at you like this is incredibly hot..." He said crawling across her and reaching for the nightstand. "Jesus... they got enough condoms to run a brothel in here..." He said with a laugh before kneeling back in front of her.

Blossom watched him patiently waiting for him to take off the rest of his clothes. She felt her breath catch in her throat when his hands started working on his belt and zipper. He obviously heard that because she saw a smirk appear on his face. He pulled off his pants and boxers and her eyes widen. 'Will he even fit!?" She thought with fear and arousal. He started to chuckle at her expression and crawled over top of her. "You expand too.." He said with a smile before kissing her again. She heard a tear and felt his hand do something down below, her body jumps when she feels something press against her opening. She looked up at him, his eyes asked for permission. He was doing it when she was ready, she heard that this was gonna be uncomfortable and just wanted to get it over with and enjoy herself.

She nodded and he slowly pushed in, about halfway she let out a loud whimper and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "You... Okay?" He asked, his words sounded like a struggle to come out. She nodded and felt the discomfort ease when he was fully inside her and her panting started up again. He slowly pulled out and went back in. Blossom let out a moan and her eyes rolled back. He did it again and her head flew back, her hands gripping the headboard. "You... can go faster..." She said, eyes shut tightly. He started a steady rhythm, he was groaning. She felt his eyes on her and opened hers. She locked eyes with him and cried out, he looked lost his hers. Her skin flushed and both started to sweat, he parted his lips and reached up to grab one of her hands and taking it in his.

Blossom started moving to meet his rhythm and both closed their eyes and moaned. She started to moan his name and he increased his pace, her legs wrapped around him tighter. Blossom felt an intense feeling build in her lower abdomen and a heat all over. The feeling started to build and build, until she felt her voice tear out of her in a long moan. She felt it release in a huge wave, she saw nothing but white and started to tremble under him.

In a few more movements from him, he moaned out her name and a few profanities before collapsing on top of her. She finally opened her eyes and saw him looking up at her with a smile. "Was that breaking the rules?" He asked, running his hand down her leg. "A couple of them..." Blossom giggled, he laid beside her and took off the condom and throwing it in the trash next to the bed. "I'd love to break em over and over again if you'll let me..." He said pulling her into his arms. "I'll gladly ask you to come by here any time to make that request is met..." She was definitely not giving up him, and if he wanted more eventually... She'd give up everything for that.

.*hot damn Bloss!*


End file.
